


Bonne Année Akko

by Kagari_Leha



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Français | French, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagari_Leha/pseuds/Kagari_Leha
Summary: "C'est trop frustrant !"Akko semble énervée par l'absence de Diana à la soirée du réveillon.Mais est-ce seulement par "rivalité" ?





	Bonne Année Akko

 

  * Rah, c’est trop frustrant !



Akko râle dans son lit, Lotte lit dans le sien, pendant que Sucy, comme d’habitude, est occupée à faire ses expériences, même le premier janvier et le lendemain de son anniversaire.

  * Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Akko ?, demande Lotte.
  * Je suis énervée par Diana !
  * Diana, encore ? la juge Sucy.
  * Oui, encore ! Je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais briller encore plus qu’elle, mais hier elle ne s’est même pas montrée à la soirée du réveillon du nouvel an !
  * Vraiment ? Tu es en colère juste parce que tu n’as pas pu montrer que tu es meilleure qu’elle ?
  * Bah oui !
  * ...Tu es sûre que c’est pas plutôt parce que tu cherchais à l’impressionner ?, ris Sucy.
  * Hein ?! Impressionner Diana ?!
  * Tu rougis Akko.
  * Non ! Je rougis pas ! Pas du tout !, en crie presque Akko, Je voulais juste être la star pour une fois !
  * Donc tu pensais à elle., en conclut Sucy.
  * Je…
  * Et pourquoi ça t’embêterait qu’elle ne vienne pas, si tu voulais être la star ?, ajoute Lotte.
  * Je- C’est pas vrai !, boude Akko, toute rouge.
  * Mais oui “c’est pas vrai”, mais oui.
  * Tais-toi Sucy !
  * Ok alors, voilà ma proposition Akko, tu devrais aller à sa chambre et lui souhaiter une bonne année.
  * Par “lui souhaiter une bonne année”, elle veut dire “lui avouer tes sentiments”.
  * Je ferais pas ça ! Mais d’accord pour lui souhaiter la bonne année !



Akko part en direction de la chambre de Diana, suivie par Sucy et Lotte, d’un pas hésitant.

  * Tu es en train de suer Akko.
  * Non ! Pa-Pas du tout !



Akko toque à la porte, et attend, sentant son coeur s’emballer. Cachées derrière le coin du mur, Sucy et Lotte observent la scène, Lotte lève ses pouces vers Akko pour lui donner du courage. Diana ouvre la porte.

  * J’ai dit “Entre, la porte est ouverte”, tu n’as pas entendu, Akko ?
  * Ah ! J-Je suis désolée, j’étais en train de- de penser !
  * Vraiment ? Et quel était l’objet de ses pensées ?
  * Rien-rien du tout !
  * Tu agis bizarrement Akko, tout va bien ? Et pourquoi est-tu venue me voir ?
  * Pour...pour...t’av...t’av
  * Pour me ?
  * Pour te souhaiter la bonne année ?



Lotte et Sucy se facepalment.

  * Akko est trop tendue, on doit faire quelque chose.
  * Je vais essayer un truc Sucy !



Lotte sort sa baguette et lance un sort. Elle se met ensuite à chuchoter pour attirer l’attention d’Akko.

  * Akkooooooo !



Akko tourne la tête et voit Sucy montrer le haut de la porte de Diana, à laquelle est accroché du gui.

  * Pourquoi tu as du gui sur ta porte ?



Diana regarde et comprends au bout de quelques secondes.

  * Oh, je comprends à présent. C’est pour ça que tu es venue avec tes amies.
  * Que je suis venue ?



Diana touche gentiment le menton d’Akko, puis l’embrasse. Akko reste paralysée de stupeur et rouge écarlate, en regardant Diana dans les yeux.

  * B-Bonne année Akko, dit Diana en rougissant avant de fermer la porte.



**Author's Note:**

> Je vous souhaite à tous.tes une bonne année, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié lire ce court One-Shot <3


End file.
